


Sunday Lunch

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A different way to prepare for a barbecue.





	Sunday Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: What's that saying? One man hot, two men hotter?  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

The others are due shortly for the barbecue, it was arranged a couple of weeks ago and Jack can't cancel now. Shame...

Now that everything is ready, Jack says we should get cleaned up.

Ah, this is what he meant. I never knew showering with someone could be such fun... ah god, Jack! The water feels warm, Jack is damned hot.

Now he wants to prove his knees are pretty good in warm water. Not sure mine are gonna hold out if he keeps doing that! "Fuck, Jack don't stop! Oooooh..."

"Turn around, Daniel and hold on tight!"

Oh, god!


End file.
